


Darkness' Gift

by Kaetien SaDiablo (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Kaetien%20SaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a simple desire to do something for the Queen they all loved. What transpired was a gift from the Darkness unlike anything that had been done before. Kaetien SaDiablo was a dream for the Dream. Growing up, Kaetien has the love of her family, and the beginnings of a Court as a new coven and group of boyos start forming around her. She also has the heart and leash of an Eyrien Warlord Prince from the time she is brought home. For as Jaenelle has informed all of them, Kaetien is the future Queen of Ebon Askavi...and this Queen is the Heart of Ebon Rih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness' Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BJT_BigBang

It wasn't a question that they had been able to find the answer to in the Keep's massive library.

When most of the Coven had descended upon the library with determination in their eyes, both Saetan and Geoffrey had immediately become curious. Their curiosity turned to concern when, time after time, each of the Queens politely declined their offers of assistance. Concern turned into worry as they watched the members of the Coven become more and more visibly frustrated by the lack of answers stemming from their tireless research.

Saetan and Geoffrey watched over the ladies while they focused on whatever it was they were searching for in the histories. When it became very clear that they were all seized by the same intensity to find an answer to their private question, Saetan and Geoffrey began to subtly care for them from a distance, the same way they had done when they were younger and studying their lessons. The two men made sure that there was plenty of food and drink available for the ladies, and they would also gently remind them that they needed to take rest breaks. They had helped to raise and educate this family of Queens and they knew most of their habits and personalities by heart. They were also aware that sometimes they would get so locked onto something that they would forget to take any kind of nourishment. They were there to make sure that it didn't happen often.

Finally, after what had been several days of silence, Gabrielle closed the book she was reading and looked at the rest of the Coven. Wordlessly they had a conversation and from the set of each young woman's shoulders, Saetan knew they had come to a decision about something important. With a final mod, Gabrielle turned to him.

"High Lord," she said formally, causing his eyebrow to rise. "The Coven needs to speak to Lorn and to the Weaver of Dreams." She paused for a second, her eyes taking on a distant look that told him she was also speaking to one of her sisters on a private thread. Her eyes cleared and she gave him a tired smile. "And to Draca as well. Could you please arrange that for us?"

His eyes swept along the Coven and then he looked back at Gabrielle. "And Jaenelle?" Because he wasn't going to be a part of anything that might hurt the daughter of his soul. The Coven sneaking around behind her back could very well do that.

"We do this _for_ Jaenelle," Morghann said, and the rest of the girls nodded. They knew that he was wondering why they were here researching without her.

Sometimes he thought they knew him _too_ well.

He looked at Karla who had been quiet during this. "Lady?"

"Kiss Kiss," she said with a familiar fire in her eyes. "Trust in us, High Lord. We do this for Jaenelle and if the conversation with Lorn goes well, you'll know all about it soon."

Saetan looked at them all, trying to answer the myriad questions in his mind. The psychic scents from all of the girls were filled with a mixture of hope and excitement. The feelings of hope were what made him the most curious, but he could see from their expressions that not one of them would assuage his curiosity before they were ready.

He had helped to train them, after all.

"All right," he finally agreed. "I will speak to Lorn."

 

When Saetan attempted to enter the throne room behind the Coven, it was Draca who blocked his way.

"No, High Lord," she said gently, but firmly. "It issss not time for you yet."

"Draca..."

"All will be well, High Lord. What the Ladiesss sssseek to do is preciousss and fragile. You will be proud of them when you know."

He could tell that there was no more she would be willing to say, so he bowed his head and watched as the doors were closed against him.

What was the Coven trying to do that was so fragile? Had Gabrielle and Karla seen something in their webs that made them feel that Jaenelle was in danger?

He shook his head. No, that wasn't it. He knew all of the Ladies very well. If there had been the hint of danger, one of them would have come to him expecting him to do something to fix it immediately. They knew almost everything about him and they knew he would not suffer any danger coming near his Queen ever again. Almost as important was that they knew that if _they_ were in danger, he would be there to help them as well. They were the hearts of their Territories, and they were family.

No, it wasn't danger that compelled the Coven to act like this. So what was it? What were they keeping such a big secret that they needed the guidance of Lorn?

Saetan sighed and settled in for a long wait.

 

Once everyone was gathered that they had requested, it was Gabrielle who looked at Lorn.

"Lorn, can a specific dream -- if dreamt by enough dreamers who believe in it with all of their hearts -- become real?"

There was silence in the room as Lorn, Draca and the Weaver of Dreams thought about the question.

"Do you mean like Dreamsss Made Flesssh? That doess not happen very often."

Morghann shook her head at Draca. "Not exactly like that. Not like Jaenelle. Jaenelle was the dream of all of us and of people and kindred for so many centuries. What we want to know is if we can make a dream _for_ the Dream."

 _*A child.*_ The Weaver of Dreams, the former Queen of Arachna said.

"Exactly," Karla said quietly. "Jaenelle wants a child and no matter how much she and Daemon have tried..."

"She's given up so much for Kaeleer and the beings who love her," Kalush said gently. "We've searched the library at the Keep. While nothing has been written about a request like ours, it doesn't mean that it can't happen."

 _*You would have to be ssstrong and dedicated dreamersss.*_ Lorn finally responded.

"The Coven and the Boyos are willing to do this, but we know that it would be more powerful if we invite the Kindred and others who love her. You and Draca. Tersa and Saetan and Lucivar most certainly. Marian and Sylvia, as well. The Beales." Sabrina's green eyes were full of emotion. "We would like to do this for her, Lorn. More than anyone, she deserves this."

The Coven looked between the three that they had asked to speak with and then Gabrielle spoke again into the silence.

"Lorn, can something like this be done?"

Draca smiled. "I will sssummon the High Lord and hissss sssson."

 

They had brought in chairs for all of them to be seated while they tried to make plans for what the Coven wanted to do.

Saetan had been stunned when he told what the Coven had been researching and planning; once again he was overwhelmed by the love he had for these women that he had first met as young children. He glanced at Lucivar and saw that his son's eyes were bright with tears.

"Will it work?" Lucivar asked quietly. "Could we really do something like this for Cat?"

 _*If the dreamers are that strong and that selfless, then it will work.*_ The Arachnian Queen said. _*The Kindred held the Dream to Flesh before. Kindred and Human can bring her this gift if they believe and hold together.*_

Lucivar didn't even pause. "Then let's do this," he said, looking around the room as his wings rustled. "It's the least we can do for her."

Saetan watched as smiles crossed every face in the room.

 _*A dream for the Dream.*_ Lorn's voice sounded in all of their heads. _*It isss fitting.*_

 

It was a year later that there was a disturbance in the land of Sceval. At first, Moonshadow and Mistral didn't know what to make of the tiny bundle they found, just laying beneath one of the trees on their island. They sent scouts out over the rest of the island, but they didn't find anything else. There were no humans to be found anywhere on their lands. Like any good Queen, Moonshadow did her best to take care of the little bundle they had found. It was when she was weaving a web, that she realized what was happening.

 _*We need the Lady.*_

Mistral nodded and looked among the Warlords for someone to send. He could not leave his Queen and his mate right now to deliver the message himself. She needed him at her side.

 _*Go to the Strange One. The Strange One will know what is needed.*_ Moonshadow knew that she would make sure the steps that needed to be taken would be followed.

 

It was never a good thing when his beloved wife turned from laughing woman to wary Queen in the space of a breath.

Daemon stilled as he watched Jaenelle's nostrils flare slightly and she scrambled from their bed, calling in a set of clothes. The single minded determination in her movements had him balancing on the Killing Edge immediately. He was silent as he called in his own clothes and quickly got dressed. When he was dressed and he saw that she was, he sought to turn her attention to him.

"Lady?" His voice was calm and soothing and he did his best not to react when Witch turned stormy eyes on him.

"There is trouble. I am needed."

"Trouble?" That there could be danger to his Queen and his love caused the room to start developing frost as he felt himself go cold. "Where is there trouble?"

Her face changed and he saw her true form for just an instant before she was heading for the door. "Sceval."

Oh, hell. No wonder she had gone so cold so quickly. He had heard the stories of the massacre that led to her making the Offering and setting up her Court to draw battle lines with the Dark Council. He followed her out of the room, but not before he sent an ebon-gray spear thread to his brother.

 _*Lucivar!*_

 _*Bastard?*_ Lucivar was instantly alert.

 _*I need you at the Keep. Jaenelle and I are headed there now.*_

He felt Lucivar's temper sharpen over the thread. _*What's wrong? Is Cat all right?*_

 _*She says there's trouble. In Sceval.*_

Daemon hadn't been there the last time there was trouble in Sceval, but Lucivar had been and he knew his brother had a long memory. _*I'm on my way. I'll bring Marian and Daemonar to stay with Father while we take care of things.*_

When Daemon and Jaenelle got to the Keep, they were surprised to find Tersa and Saetan waiting for them. Ladvarian was also there -- and Daemon hadn't even known he left the Hall. He was even more surprised when Gabrielle and Karla came out of the study, followed by Draca.

"High Lord?"

"One of Mistral's sons is here and he is requesting to talk to Jaenelle."

 _*The Queen is needed.*_ There was no doubting that the unicorn delivering that message was young, but it wasn't fear that Jaenelle tasted in his psychic scent. It was more like he was expecting something.

When Lucivar, Marian and Daemonar arrived, Tersa nodded, moving to touch Marian's hand.

"The boy needs to come with us," she said gently to Marian. Daemon's gaze sharpened and he watched as Marian tilted her head and then she smiled. Apparently, Tersa was communicating with her on a distaff thread, and she put Daemonar's hand in Tersa's.

Tersa came back over to the group with Daemonar who was looking like he knew something that no one else knew. Considering how all of the adults were looking at everyone _but_ him and Jaenelle, Daemon wondered what they were up to.

"It isss time." Draca finally said. "The High Lord will wait here."

Not that Daemon was glad that Saetan wasn't going into what could be a dangerous situation, but he had to ask. "Why?"

Draca smiled at him, but it was Saetan who answered him. "I'm needed here."

That didn't sound ominous at all, but Daemon still felt the skin along the back of his neck prickle in warning.

 _*Father?*_ Black to Black. He needed an answer from his father before he was going anywhere -- or letting Jaenelle go anywhere.

 _*All is well and will be well, Daemon, I promise. But you need to be there.*_ He paused for a moment and a feeling of warmth came back along the thread. _*There is no danger to Jaenelle or Daemonar, I give you my word.*_

 

When their group arrived at the landing area in Sceval, Mistral's son, Nightfog, was waiting for them.

 _*Lady!_ * He said excitedly when he saw Jaenelle. _*You came, and you brought your mate! Moonshadow and Mistral will be so happy to see you.*_

Jaenelle looked confused, but Karla, Gabrielle, Tersa and Lucivar were not surprised in the greeting in the least. In fact, they looked like they had been expecting something like this and were quite pleased.

 _*Prick?*_

 _*Trust us, Bastard. What we have come for is especially for Cat.*_

 _*What is going on?*_

 _*A dream for the Dream.*_

That didn't help the confusion, but he followed the three Black Widows and his mother down the hill. After several minutes of walking they came to the hollow in the trees and caves where Moonshadow and her Warlord Prince were waiting for them.

 _*Thank you for coming, Lady. She needs human furs and human food now.*_

Jaenelle gasped and went down to her knees. "But how did a baby get all the way out here?"

 _*The Black Widows found her.*_

Jaenelle stood up, holding the tiny baby that the unicorns had been taking care of. "Where were her parents?"

"She has none, Jaenelle," Gabrielle said softly. "There won't be any found."

"This baby is a gift from the Darkness." That was Karla's voice.

As the women were talking, he sudden realized what Lucivar had been trying to tell him.

"A dream for the Dream." His voice was soft. He looked at Lucivar. "Did you know about this? How long have you known about this, Prick?"

"For a little more than a year, Bastard." Lucivar nodded. "The Kindred, the Coven, the Boyos, me, Marian, Draca, Tersa, Saetan, Lorn. Strong dreamers and true dreamers. All dreamers who wanted to do something for you and Jaenelle. Something important and fragile. Moonshadow told us that she looks like a blend of you and Cat."

Daemon felt his eyes fill as he realized what kind of gift that friends, family and even those he didn't know had worked so hard to bring forth for him and Jaenelle. He leaned over Jaenelle's shoulder and used Craft to move the top layer of blankets away so that he could look down at his new daughter. She had a head full of black hair and when she looked at him, he could see that her eyes were blue with gold flecks within them. He could only imagine what her eyes would look like when she was angry as she grew older. She looked exactly like he had sometimes imagined Jaenelle might have looked as an infant. He reached out his hand and the the little girl wrapped her fist around his finger.

"What will you name her, Jaenelle?" Gabrielle's voice was hushed as she and Karla came to stand on either side of her.

Jaenelle was thoughtful and then she looked at Mistral for a long moment. Mistral nodded his head, and then bowed with his horn sweeping the grass. _*We would be honored by the Lady's choice, as would my sire.*_

Jaenelle smiled softly as she looked back down at the infant in her arms.

"Kaetien. Her name is Kaetien Rose SaDiablo."

"Mine!" The outraged howl of a young boy broke the stillness as he fought to get away from his father. "Mine mine mine mine!"

"Daemonar, wait," Lucivar commanded his son as he tried to get a better grip on his struggling son.

"Lucivar." The males turned at the tone of Tersa's voice. "Let him be. Trust your son as my boys once trusted themselves."

Daemonar twisted free and flew over to Jaenelle. He landed carefully beside his aunt and gave her a solemn look. "Hold."

"Of course," she said as she smiled and kneeled down in the grass next to her nephew.

She placed the baby in his small arms and showed him how to properly hold her. Daemonar looked down at the baby for a long moment, and then he held her closer to his chest, his wings curling around as if to shield her.

"Mine," he said more firmly, baring his teeth in challenge.

"I know," Witch smiled.

 

It wasn't an official court, because Jaenelle no longer wore the Black. However, that didn't stop the court from forming around her again and making the Keep and the Hall seem like it had been in the days before Jaenelle risked so much to save Kaeleer. Saetan sat back and watched all of this happen with a feeling of contentment that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Kaetien was doted on by everyone that came in contact with her. She had the run of any place she wanted to go, and Daemonar was usually found wherever she was. Ever since the day he had laid his claim on her, he had been determined to follow her any place she decided to lead.

As the years passed and Kaetien grew up, the rest of the Coven and Boyos would bring their children to be with her. Saetan didn't have to be told that he was watching a Court form around his granddaughter. His enjoyment of seeing his family being so happy and at peace didn't mean he wasn't instantly on guard when Jaenelle and her own Coven requested a meeting with The High Lord when Kaetien was six years old.

Not Papa. Not Uncle Saetan. Not even the Steward of the Dark Court.

No. They wanted to speak with the High Lord of Hell, and the High Priest of the Hourglass.

 

Her Birthright Ceremony was held late in the evening so that Saetan and Geoffrey would be able to attend. It was a beautiful ceremony, like so many others that he had witnessed, but this one was closer to his heart.

As Kaetien clutched her new Red jewel, the Priestess looked at Jaenelle. It was time for Jaenelle to declare the paternity of her daughter.

"Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, Warlord Prince of Dhemlan," Jaenelle's clear voice carried to everyone in attendance. "Her father is Daemon."

His eyes filled with tears that he hastily blinked away. With those words, a great deal of the remaining regret that he had held in his heart for so long melted away. Like Marian before her, Jaenelle had made sure that his son was publicly recognized as the father of her child. It was a satisfaction he had been robbed of when his sons were young, but Jaenelle's words -- and the love in Daemon's eyes -- served as a healing balm to that pain in his heart.

Saetan had to bow his head to blink back the tears when he saw Daemon pull Jaenelle and his daughter into his arms.

 

It was the day after Kaetien's Birthright Ceremony and sitting behind his black wood desk, Saetan felt a shiver of unease as the ladies filed into the study. They were so precise and so formal. Even Draca was acting formal. He waited as each of the girls made themselves comfortable in the extra seats in the study and wondered what the purpose of this meeting was.

"High Lord." Jaenelle's voice was cool and precise.

"Lady?"

"We would like to make a request of you."

"It's important and there is no one else that we can make this request of," Morghann added.

"No one else that we _would_ make it of," Kalush corrected.

Ten Queens. Ten powerful young women whom he had known since they were in their teens.

"How can I be of service, Ladies?" Words of Protocol. Words of service. Words that he only offered with the most sincere of meanings behind them.

The Ladies exchanged glances and Jaenelle turned back to Saetan. "We request that you give our children the training that you once offered us."

Of anything they could have asked him, this was one of those things that he had never expected. Looking from one Queen to another, he realized that he probably should have expected this. They were his children and he had spent a great deal of time training them and teaching them about Protocol, and ruling, and all of those things that only he was willing to teach them. He had taught them to be both compassionate and ruthless -- things that even now they needed to be. It would be generations before the damage done by Hekatah and Dorothea was healed and forgotten. Looking into Jaenelle's eyes, he realized something else.

"You've seen something," he said quietly. It wasn't a question, merely a statement. It was enough to let the women decide if they would share their knowledge with him or keep their own council.

"We have," Gabrielle said and Karla nodded. "Two different paths to be chosen, but only one of them the right choice. The Queen of Arachna has confirmed what the three of us have seen."

"Kaetien will be the next Queen of Ebon Askavi," Karla said with some severity in her usual tart voice. "Our children have already started to form their own Court and Coven around her, as we once chose to form around Jaenelle."

"Someone will try to sever the connection that she feels with her males and her coven," Gabrielle said and Saetan wondered briefly why Jaenelle wasn't speaking up right now. "Our children need the training you once offered us to make sure that their Court remains strong."

"Is this threat like Hekatah and Dorothea were, my Queen?" he asked, pinning Jaenelle with his eyes.

"If it roots, it could be as damaging," she allowed. "Maybe not as tainted and destructive to all of the realms, but it could break the heart of Kaeleer."

He frowned. "But you are Kaeleer's Heart," he corrected with some bafflement.

"There are several kinds of heart, Saetan," she said quietly. "Kaetien is to be the next Queen of Ebon Askavi, Lorn has said so. She is the heart of Ebon Rih, and she will need that strength to aide her in her rule of Kaeleer."

Saetan took a hissing breath. "Daemonar. Something will happen with Daemonar that could cause her to be lost."

The ten Queens in front of him were silent, and that was all of the answer he needed. Whatever his three darling Black Widows had seen in their webs, they had shared with the rest of the Coven. The rest of the Coven who were now watching him and awaiting his response to their request.

"It will be a choice that must be made freely and if it isn't, she will not survive," Karla finally said, meeting his eyes. "She holds his heart and it is through that bond that he will have to make her do what she refuses to because she will be lost."

"What have you seen?" He knew that he shouldn't ask the question, but it was the fear for Daemonar and Kaetien that caused him to force the words out.

He almost couldn't bear the sudden fierceness that made the air in the room feel like it had teeth. He saw the sadness in Jaenelle's eyes and he nodded. They were keeping their own counsel on this for right now, and it was his choice what he would do next.

"Yes," he said, because how could the answer have ever been any different? Yes because this was his family. Yes because he had seen these Queens come to power and he would not allow anyone to take their territories from them. Yes, because the children needed his knowledge if what had been seen in the webs was the truth. "Yes, of course. I live to serve."

"There is one more request, High Lord," Witch said quietly. "I would add that you train the children of Shalador Nehele's Queen, as well."

Saetan nodded. He wasn't surprised by this addition. Cassidy had become a friend of Jaenelle's and the Dark Court took a continued interest in what happened in her territory. If Witch wanted Cassidy's offspring to have the same training as her court, then he would see it done. "I will send a letter to Lady Cassidy and Lady Shira, explaining that I am going to be training your children and that we would be pleased to include their children in this as well."

He watched all ten ladies relax a little more after they had the answer to their requests.

"The young boyos," he questioned.

"Trained by you and Lucivar and Daemon," Jaenelle responded. "And by Kaelas and Geoffrey as well." She smiled. "As you and Andulvar and Mephis trained our boyos."

Saetan smiled, feeling some of his own tension ease. The ladies hadn't come to him out of desperation. They had come to him out of love and trust. They knew that he would make sure that their children had the gaps filled in their training as he filled the gaps in their own. They trusted no one but him to give their children the training for any danger that may come to threaten them. They trusted no one but him to make sure that their children would have the weapons they needed to stay safe and whole.

"Ladies, it will be my pleasure and honor to take care of the training for your children."

His words, ones that sounded so simple, served to help his ladies relax even more and now they all gave him smiles. He watched gentle Kalush look a little less fierce as she nodded and smiled at Sabrina. They had obviously been ready to fight any battle that he would have asked them to fight.

Whatever the triangle of Black Widows had seen in their webs that worried them would not come to pass. He wouldn't allow it. No one would hurt his grandchildren or his children. He would make sure of it.

 

Karla was having one of her best days, one where she'd hardly needed any aid at all to walk. But things tired her more easily sometimes, which meant she was always so damnably careful with herself nowadays. This was why she'd curled up in a sitting room with a book as she casually observed Kaetien and Daemonar, who'd wandered off to play by themselves until she'd found them. Daemonar had bristled when she came into the room but had relaxed as soon as he realized she was just there to sit quietly and read.

Not that she was really following the words on the pages in front of her, though. She was more interested in watching the children, in seeing how they interacted. The way Daemonar had gotten protective of Kaetien for those few seconds had made Karla smile, but they'd also told her something important. Something that only confirmed some of the things she'd seen in her webs. Daemonar was going to be crucially important at a point in Kaetien's life.

But for right now, he was her adopted cousin and best friend and ultimate protector, all wrapped up in one fierce Eyrien package. He was that way with all the children born to the Coven and the Boyos, especially her own daughter Jaera, but with Kaetien it was so much more. Or had the good makings of it, at least. They'd all noticed it, but none of them -- not even Jaenelle -- could tell what would come of it.

They could only see what _might_ come of it. Karla had seen two branches for Daemonar's future, one of happiness with her and one of sorrow without her.

Everybody would do their damn level best to make sure the path his life took wasn't sorrow without her. She'd seen Eyrien warriors after losing the ones they held most dear; it was never pleasant. And the little guy was her family, too, damn it.

Karla wasn't about to let her family be hurt.

 

The first hint that there was trouble was the way that Daemonar was pacing in the garden. Except, it wasn't so much _pacing_ as stalking angrily back and forth.

It was Chaosti that found him like that, and therefore it was Chaosti who went out to speak to him. He had been with the Court and family from the very beginnings of Jaenelle's rule, so he was understandably concerned about the state the eighteen-year-old Warlord Prince was in.

"Prince?" Chaosti demanded evenly as he approached the young Eyrien.

"She won't talk to me!"

Chaosti almost rocked back on his heels from the force of the young man's emotions. There was only one female he had ever seen get his adopted nephew in such a state and he was confused about what had happened this time. It wasn't a new thing for Daemonar and thirteen-year-old Kaetien to fight, but he could already tell that this was something different.

"What happened?"

"The little bitch kissed me and Kaetien saw her!" Daemonar stopped and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Mother Night," Chaosti grimaced.

"She won't talk to me, thinks I wanted the little bitch to kiss me!" He turned to continue stalking along the garden. "And she cried! I saw her cry and then I saw Jaera send a blast of power at the bitch before she and Kaetien came back here. And now, Kaetien won't even talk to me and Jaera keeps yelling at me!"

Chaosti lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "Start from the beginning, boyo. We can't fix this if you don't calm down and tell me the whole story."

Chaosti remembered all too well what it was like to deal with the coven when they were younger and were all upset at the same male. The rest of them had suffered their anger right along with their unfortunate brother. He really didn't envy Daemonar having to deal with a coven full of angry, powerful, thirteen and fourteen year old witches.

"We were visiting Merry in Riada. The three of us were talking to Merry and enjoying the atmosphere when some visiting witch came over to our table. There was music playing and she asked me to dance." He sighed, running both of his hands through his hair. "Kaetien said to go ahead. When the dance was over, the little bitch went and kissed me!"

Chaosti winced. "And Kaetien saw this... and thinks you liked it."

Daemonar nodded, his eyes full of misery. "I didn't even want to dance with her, but I was trying to be nice -- and she _laughed_ and called Kaetien a little girl!"

"Mother Night," Chaosti whispered again. "That could not have gone over well." He frowned. "What happened to the other bitch after Jaera attacked her?"

"I don't know. I left her there on the floor and chased them."

"Only to get here and not be able to see Kaetien?" Daemonar nodded and Chaosti shook his head. "The good news is that this is not something that can't be repaired between the two of you."

"What's the bad news?"

"You're the one that gets to ask Mrs. Beale to bake a batch of Kaetien's favorite brownies --"

"That doesn't sound hard."

"-- and explain to her why you need them right away."

Daemonar's eyes widened with horror. "Can't I just go buy Kaetien a lot of chocolate from one of the shops? It would be safer."

"Not if you want to be able to get past Jaera -- and have Kaetien talk to you again." He gave him a sympathetic look. "This will probably be the first of many battlefields that you will have to meet your lady on in your lifetime."

"Girls are complicated and difficult."

Chaosti laughed. "Boyo, you have no idea." He clapped Daemonar on the shoulder. "But the right ones are always worth it."

 

Kaetien was fifteen when she gave Daemonar his first real scare over her.

He had been in Riada taking care of some personal business and hadn't come to see Kaetien at the usual time as he had promised. We he couldn't find her in the Hall and the family hadn't gone to the Keep, he had begun to get frantic. He could sense her, but he couldn't sense exactly _where_ she was.

Once outside, he sank to the depth of the Red for a moment and then shot skyward. He had gotten the faintest sense of her and it worried him because it seemed like she was trying to _hide_ from him. It didn't take him long to reach the cabin in the woods. It had been Kaetien's private place for as long as he could remember.

Dropping down to the ground, he shielded himself, even though he couldn't sense a threat. He had been taught well enough to know that just because he couldn't sense the threat it didn't mean that there wasn't one there.

 _*Kaetien?*_ Red to Red. If there was someone else around, it would be unlikely that they would be able to catch a hint of the communication thread.

She didn't answer, but he knew that she was in the cabin. There was another presence in there with her. He could feel the evidence of someone wearing a Sapphire jewel. He tasted the air and smiled slightly. The Sapphire was Jaera, of course. Those two were rarely apart if they didn't have to be. His smile turned grim. The two of them were in there, so they had to have heard him calling for Kaetien. Instead of responding, they had ignored him and added to his worry.

He was going to thrash them both soundly.

Daemonar slammed through the door with a roar, intending to express his displeasure, only to pull up short at the scene in front of him.

Kaetien and Jaera were sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace. There was a table overturned, but as far as he could see, nothing else had been disturbed. Frowning, he stepped further into the cabin. _*Kaetien?*_ There was no response. _*Jaera?*_

The two witches didn't answer him and that only sharpened his worry. There was no one else in the cabin -- not even an Arcerian or a Sceltie. That was peculiar since there was always one of the Kindred around. He knelt down next to the girls and was relieved they were still breathing. However, there was a strange scent coming from both of them that he couldn't identify. Not sure how to help the girls, Daemonar did what he had been trained to do.

 _*Father!*_

He called in someone more powerful than him to assist.

 _*Daemonar?*_ Lucivar's mental voice was sharp and alert.

 _*I need your help at the cabin. Something is wrong with Kaetien and Jaera!*_

 _*Are they hurt?*_

 _*Not by any wound that I can see. But they both smell strange. I've never smelled anything like this before.*_

 _*I'm on my way. Stay shielded and alert.*_

Daemonar frowned, shaking his head. He hadn't needed to be told to do any of that.

Lucivar made good time and he was holding his war blade when he stepped in the cabin. Seeing Daemonar with the two girls, he started towards them and then stopped his eyes widening as he sniffed the air.

"Oh, no." He vanished his blade and shook his head. "Mother Night, where did they find that? I know Khary has gotten better at hiding it from the Coven."

Daemonar gave his father a confused look as Lucivar knelt down to check the girls. "Father?"

"Gravediggers. A special brew that your Aunt Jaenelle and Khardeen created a long time ago." He laughed, shaking his head. "You lady will be fine, boyo. It appears that she has gotten very drunk, though."

"Kaetien is _drunk_?!" The shock in Daemonar's voice was enough to make Lucivar laugh out loud again. "But she's only fifteen! She shouldn't be drinking alcohol. She's too young!" His voice became a growl. "I'm going to kill whomever gave it to her."

"Boyo, I think you'll find when they sober up that no one gave the stuff to them. Since I know Kaetien is just like Jaenelle, I'm willing to bet a new pair of bladed sticks that she and Jaera gave themselves the drinks."

"Why would they do such a thing?" By this time, Daemonar had started gathering Kaetien up in his arms, looking down into her face with concern.

Lucivar gave his son a sympathetic smile as he lifted Jaera into his arms. "Boyo, I wish I had an easy answer for you. But what I can say is that people do silly things when their heart is hurting. The only time I have ever seen someone get so drunk that they passed out is because they didn't know how else to deal with the hurt." He looked at the two girls and shook his head. "It's doubtful that they even realized how drunk they were getting. Gravediggers sneak up on you and knock you down when you aren't expecting it."

"Khardeen made something like that?"

"No. Jaenelle created it. Khardeen just showed her how to keep it fresh in the flasks."

"Why would Aunt Jaenelle create something like that?"

"The same reason that Eyriens beat things into mulch when we're heartsore."

"We can't take them back to the Hall like this," Daemonar said worriedly. "Aunt Jae and Aunt Karla will skin me alive for this."

Lucivar shook his head. "Not those two, especially when it was Jaenelle that created it. However, we can take them to Tersa first. She'll take care of them until they come around." He smiled at his son. "And you know that she won't yell at them. Not Tersa and not at Jaera and Kaetien."

Daemonar nodded. "We'll take them to Tersa and I'll stay with them. I need to know why they did this."

"Son, trust me when I say that there are some things that you just don't want to know when you're tied to a witch."

Daemonar gave his father a stubborn look. "She's my heart and my Queen. I need to know what possessed them to drink something that would cause them to be in this condition."

"Well, if someone is going to get hit for fussing, better you than me."

"She _will_ tell me why she was drinking at her age."

Lucivar laughed. "Just don't expect her answer to make logical sense. She _is_ female."

 

"My head hurts," Kaetien moaned as she sat up carefully. The bright light of the sun hurt her eyes and she immediately closed them. "What happened?"

"You were drinking something that you never should have been," Daemonar's voice came from the side of the bed.

"Says you," she murmured, looking for Jaera.

"The witchling is in the other room being looked after by Tersa."

Kaetien made an unhappy sound as she laid back on the bed. "I don't remember drinking very much."

"My father said you probably didn't have to drink much before it kicked you in the ass."

"How did we get to Tersa's cottage?"

"When I found you and Jaera unconscious, I called my father to help me figure out what had attacked you."

"No one attacked us," Kaetien sighed. "We were drinking and then everything kind of ended."

"You are fifteen and have no business drinking any kind of alcohol," Daemonar said in a firm tone that was carefully controlled.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Kaetien growled, her eyes flashing at him.

"Someone has to keep you from doing stupid things."

"As you can see, I'm just fine, so you can run along back to your girlfriend."

Daemonar sputtered. "My what?"

"That Eyrien witch you were with yesterday," Kaetien said, turning her head so she wasn't looking at him.

Daemonar just stared at her. "You were endangering yourself with alcohol because you thought I was with another girl?!" His father was right. Her reason for what she and Jaera had done made no sense.

"I wasn't endangering myself."

"Kaetien, you passed out! Anything could have happened to you in that condition!" He fought with his temper. "Kaetien, look at me."

"Go away." Her voice cracked.

Daemonar winced. She was crying. "Kae, listen to me. I wasn't with any other girl last night. I was with mother, talking to her about something important." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Look at me."

She turned her head to look at him and he reached out to wipe her tears away.

"Kae, you have nothing to worry about. You're the one I love and you're the one I want to be with."

"You must be getting tired of waiting for me to be old enough," she whispered. "I've heard the way the other warriors tease you about me."

Daemonar was going to have some very strong words with some of the other Eyrien warriors when he next went to train. If she had overheard some of their remarks and was this hurt by it then there was going to be bloodshed.

"I'm not tired of anything having to do with you, Kaetien. You're mine and I'm yours. I would wait forever for you if I needed to."

 

"NO!"

The shout that echoed throughout the study wasn't entirely unexpected. However, to the three women in the room, the shout hurt more than just their ears.

"Kaetien," Jaenelle said gently. "You have to start thinking about this. It's too important for you not to."

"I have thought about it and I've decided and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Kaetien." It was Karla's voice that spoke up now. "You have to have someone stronger than you who has a lot of experience to see you through it and who can make sure that you don't end up broken on the other side of it."

"Damonar. Daemonar is who I want and he's the one that should be my first."

"Sweetheart," Gabrielle shook her head. "Daemonar doesn't have the experience. He has the darker jewel for now, but it takes so much more than that to make sure you don't shatter your own web."

"He'd never hurt me!"

"No, not intentionally, no," Jaenelle agreed, pained because this was upsetting her daughter so much. "But, little witch, he doesn't have the experience to protect you from you."

"A witch's Virgin Night is one of those things that have to be handled oh so very carefully," Gabrielle said quietly. "Chaosti wasn't able to be my first, no matter how much we wanted that to be. But a Virgin Night isn't about love, it's about protecting the witch from harm. If the wrong male gets you before you've had your Virgin Night..."

"He could break you," Jaenelle whispered, her eyes haunted. "I've seen it happen to too many witches and I will not have it happen to my daughter."

Kaetien shook her head and her eyes darkened. "No. I won't do this. I know I don't have to have a Virgin Night to make my offering and if I can't have Daemonar, then I won't have anyone. I will _not_ hurt him like that. A Queen takes care of her males just as much as they take care of her!" She gave them all one last hurt glare and strode from the room.

There was a long moment of silence and then Karla sat down. "That went well," she said dryly.

"We never expected it to be simple." Jaenelle sat down, rubbing her temples. "I hate that this is hurting her so much."

"I know, but Jaenelle, we've all seen it. The three of us, the Weaver... Tersa. If she doesn't have her Virgin Night in the next two years then she will die." Gabrielle's voice shook.

"If it was just one of us, there would be the chance of mistakes. But all three of us and the Weavers of Dreams?" Karla shook her head. "And you know as well as I do that if she dies..."

"She won't even be a whisper in the Darkness," Jaenelle murmured. "I know. It doesn't make it any easier."

"We need to talk to Lorn, and Uncle Saetan. Maybe one of them can get her to understand how important and necessary this is -- without telling her anything that will scare her." Gabrielle sighed. "Or maybe we should get someone to talk to Daemonar and Jaera."

"Yeah, because telling Jaera that her sister could die on her Virgin Night is going to keep her from telling their coven and keep them from trying to figure out their own way to change all of this?" Karla's voice was tight, because she _knew_ her daughter.

"What is interesting is that Kaetien and Jaera are very strong Black Widows, but that they haven't seen any of the danger to Kaetien that the rest of us do."

"Because they don't know that they're supposed to be looking for danger from that direction," Jaenelle said as she moved her hands through her hair. "It shows up in our webs because we have been expecting trouble like this since before her Birthright Ceremony."

Karla and Gabrielle both reached to take one of her hands.

"It will be all right, Jaenelle." Karla's voice was firm. "Nothing will happen to harm Kaetien like this. We won't let it."

 

The knock on the study door was timid and Saetan frowned. He already knew who was on the other side, of course, but the hesitancy confused him. He used Craft to open the door and allowed the three women into his study. The looks on their faces as well as the worry in their psychic scents had him wondering if he should start gathering his power.

"Uncle Saetan," Gabrielle said gently. "We have a problem and we're hoping that you're able to help us with it."

He nodded. "You know that I'll do what I can," he assured them. He didn't like how worn out they all looked -- especially Karla.

"Karla? Are you --"

She waved off his concern. "I'll be all right, Uncle Saetan. I've just overdone it a little with the workouts and other things as of late."

"Witch-child?"

"We need your help with Kaetien."

Saetan raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my granddaughter?"

"She wants Daemonar to see her through her Virgin Night."

That took the air out of him. "He doesn't have that kind of experience. She knows this."

"She seems to believe that she can wait for a long time before she has her Virgin Night. I don't know if she consciously realizes that he has to be with other females in order to get that kind of experience." Karla shook her head. "We don't have that kind of time -- even if she could handle knowing he's with other women."

"Why doesn't she have that kind of time?" Saetan's voice was a croon. A witch's Virgin Night was something he was sensitive about -- especially when the witch in question was his family.

"Because if she doesn't do this before she turns twenty we will lose her." It was Witch who answered him.

"Hell fire." He didn't need to ask them how they knew this. Three natural Black Widows and he could tell from their faces that each one of them had seen the same thing. "How long have you known this was coming?"

"A few years," Gabrielle was the one who responded. "We first saw the idea of it before we requested training from you for the children."

 _Mother Night!_ No wonder all three of them looked so exhausted.

"Do their fathers know?" When all three of the women shook their heads, Saetan forced himself not to grit his teeth. "Why not?"

"Because we thought that we could prevent what we saw by talking to Kaetien and getting her to agree to have her Virgin Night with a stronger male." That was Jaenelle's voice and he really didn't like how tired she sounded.

"Oh, witch-child." He shook his head. "Oh, may the Darkness have mercy, girls. She is your daughter, Jaenelle, and she is as stubborn as all of you when she doesn't like something."

"What do we _do_ , Papa?"

He sighed. "The three of you are going to talk to your males. I'll talk to Lorn."

 

The talk with Lorn had gone well, but it hadn't told him anything that he already didn't know. Just like her mother, Kaetien would be the Queen of Ebon Askavi -- if she had her successful Virgin Night in time. Now, sitting back in his study, he felt every one of his years. There was only one person that he knew could convince Kaetien to do what she needed to do, but Mother Night, how he hated to use that weapon.

Saetan warmed up a glass of yarbarah, wishing once again that Andulvar was still around. How many times had they worked out strategy and talked about the best way to take care of the Coven and get them and their Queen to do what needed to be done? How much easier would something like this had been if he had the brother of his heart to discuss it with?

He sighed and sat back down behind his desk. As much as he hated it, there was only one way that they were going to get his granddaughter to do what she needed to do in order to stay whole and alive.

He sent the summons on a Red spear thread. _*Daemonar.*_

A second's pause, before the response. _*Yes?*_

 _*I need to speak with you, Prince.*_

 _*I'll be right there.*_

Saetan nodded and then settled himself in the chair behind his desk. He was not looking forward to this conversation, but Daemonar was the one person who would be able to make Kaetien do what was best for her. He just hated the fact that he was going to hurt two hearts in the process of telling him why this had to be done this way.

It wasn't even another five minutes before Daemonar arrived, hovering nervously in the doorway.

"Come in and take a seat, Prince," Saetan said formally.

Those words caused a shift in Daemonar; the nerves vanished -- on the surface, at least -- as he moved into the room, taking a seat.

"We need to discuss your Queen." Saetan decided to keep it simple and honest. He had established that this was Protocol and an important discussion that was needed to have. There was no reason to waste time getting to the point.

"Yes?" Just one word, said calmly, not quite coolly. The Warlord Prince instinct hadn't been triggered yet.

"Kaetien needs to have her Virgin Night and she is refusing to do so." Saetan's voice was just as calm.

"She doesn't have to have her Virgin Night before she becomes Queen," Daemonar said. "It's traditional but not a constant. Unless..." His eyes widened slightly. "Something important is going to happen, isn't it?"

If Daemonar hadn't come right out and asked, Saetan would have been able to keep this conversation firmly steeped in Protocol and left the personal aspects of it out. However, when his grandson made that connection, Saetan sighed and nodded. He folded his hands on the desk and looked at Daemonar for a long moment.

"Boyo, if she doesn't have her Virgin Night soon, we will lose her."

There was no mistaking the fear in Daemonar's eyes, fear that he did his best to dampen. "Then we'll make arrangements and I'll make sure it happens," he said.

Saetan sighed quietly. "Boyo... it can't be with you."

"Why not? You know I would never hurt her."

May the Darkness have mercy, he hated this part of the conversation.

"I know you would never hurt her, Daemonar. I know the two of you love each other very much. The simple fact of the matter is that it can't be you because you don't have the experience yet to see a dark-jeweled witch through her Virgin Night." He gave his grandson an understanding look. "Too many things could go wrong that you're not experienced to deal with yet."

"But it's supposed to be me!" They were the words of a stubborn young man, not a proud Warlord Prince; he checked himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he'd pulled himself back together, he opened his eyes.

"So if I'd had the experience, it could've been me seeing her through instead of some stranger?"

"Perhaps, but I don't know. You wear a darker Jewel than she does right now, so if you had had the experience, then it might have been able to be you." He raised an eyebrow. "But do you think she would handle it well if she had to watch you going off with others again and again to gain such experience?"

"No, but..." The need to adhere to Protocol warred with his need to say what he was feeling. "I would have been able to see her through the most important night of her life."

Saetan looked down at his hands and then looked at Daemonar. "Prince, a witch's Virgin Night isn't about love or passion or even want. It's about duty and need. It's about the need of the witch to keep her Jewels and her web intact and it's about the duty of the male in question to make sure that she comes through it whole. The man who sees her through that night is never usually a lover or a Consort, but will instead be a friend and a companion."

"It still should've been me," Daemonar said, unable to keep the anguish completely out of his voice. "I'm going to think about being with her and I'm going to know that I'm not the only man to have ever touched her. And I know the Virgin Night isn't about love or anything like that, but..."

"But you're the only man she has ever loved and the only man she has had eyes for her entire life."

"Logically, I know the Virgin Night is about her safety, but..." He smiled sadly. "Reconciling that with how I"m feeling right now is a lot more difficult."

"I wish I could say that I didn't understand that, but I do too much. I wish that I wasn't the one having to have this conversation with you, boyo, but I have to be." He shook his head. "Because of you, Kaetien is refusing to have her Virgin Night. I have it on good authority that if she doesn't do this within the next year, she will be hurt and we will lose her." He met Daemonar's eyes. "Dreams don't become demon dead, boyo. They just become a whisper in the Darkness."

"No!" The word tore itself from his lips. "She has to have it, then. I'll just... conveniently not be anywhere near home when it happens. Think I'd be allowed to get blind stinking drunk as long as I keep the property destruction to a minimum?"

"I don't think that anyone in the Court or the family would argue with your right to get drunk at that time." Saetan's voice was even. "In fact, I'm sure that in any other circumstance, her father and uncles would like to join you."

But they wouldn't. Saetan knew this Court. His sons and the rest of the males in the Court would be sober and inches away from the Killing Edge until they knew that their family member had come out of her Virgin Night intact.

Daemonar hesitated slightly. "Grandfather, does it... does it make me less of a man or a Warlord Prince for loathing the man she'll be with even though I know full well that it's the right thing for her to do?"

Saetan shook his head, a tired smile crossing his face. "Not at all, Daemonar. I don't believe that any man in your position would feel differently."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to convince her," Daemonar said quietly. "Even if she ends up hating me because of it."

"She's not going to hate you, boyo. I don't think she's capable of such an emotion when it comes to you. She will, however, probably feel very hurt and think that you're handing her off to someone else."

"If it keeps her intact and alive... that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I'm sorry, Daemonar. I really wish it could be different, but when the three strongest Black Widows the realms have ever seen all weave the same web..."

"Then what I want can't afford to matter any."

Saetan let out a breath. "A Warlord Prince takes care of his Queen -- even when it's not the easiest thing for him to do."

"I apologize for my reactions," Daemonar said, retreating into Protocol.

His grandfather shook his head. "Grandson, you don't owe me or any one else an apology. It's not an easy thing, being told what I had to tell you. You didn't blow up my study, so I'm thinking that it was a better reaction than what you could have had."

"Why would I do that?" Daemonar smiled sadly. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a Queen's heart to go break."

Saetan watched Daemonar leave and then black-locked his study behind him. He didn't want to be disturbed for awhile. He had just broke two hearts and those were two hearts that were very dear to him.

"It will be all right, Daemonar," he whispered into the empty study. "The two of you will be stronger than this. I just wish this didn't have to be what tests your dedication to each other."

 

Kaetien was spending more and more time in the cabin in the woods. It wasn't just because she needed to be in contact with the land. While the excuse for needing to be alone with the land had been a good one, she knew that it would only be allowed as an excuse for so long. She knew that her mother was already aware of what she was doing and why, and she was sure her aunts did as well. It was only a matter of time before the men in the family and her own boyos would realize the truth.

 _She was running._

She was eighteen and the subject of her Virgin Night kept coming up. It was a subject that she wanted nothing to do with. Normally, she knew that her family would be patient enough to wait until she was ready for it, but the more time that passed, the more her mother and the other Black Widows became concerned. They had seen something in their webs years ago that had worried them, and the things they had seen in their webs since then only made their concern grow.

She had no desire to have her Virgin Night. Ever. She knew that she didn't have to have it before she made her Offering to the Darkness. Aunt Karla was proof of that. She didn't have her Virgin Night until a few years after she had become Queen of Glacia.

However, Aunt Karla hadn't been in love. She hadn't had her heart set on a Warlord Prince that would never be allowed to see her through something so dangerous.

That was the problem. Kaetien was in love with a male and she wasn't about to do anything that would cause him pain -- and having her Virgin Night with another male would most certainly cause him pain.

So anytime the subject came up, she ran.

Currently, she was sitting on a rock outcropping over her favorite cliff. She could sense that the wolves were near, and her Arcerian companion, Kaevidar, was laying in the late afternoon sun a short distance away. She made sure that everything was well, before she pulled her knees up beneath her chin and lost herself in her thoughts again.

She was a Queen and a Black Widow. She would be the next Queen of Ebon Askavi. She loved her Coven and the boyos and she would do anything she had to in order to make sure that all of them stayed safe and well.

And for all of that, she couldn't have the one thing that she wanted right now.

For all of her running, she understood the rules of how these things were supposed to work, but she didn't like and she wasn't going to accept it.

A witch was at her most vulnerable during her Virgin Night and the male that saw her through it usually needed to have a darker jewel than she did. His darker strength and power would help to keep her safe.

The man she loved had made his Offering to the Darkness and until she made hers, he wore a darker jewel than she did. However, according to the family and everyone else that was involved in what happened to her, he didn't have the _experience_ that was necessary to see her through something so dangerous for her. While part of her was overjoyed that he didn't have that kind of experience -- because she was a jealous witch sometimes, no matter how hard she tried not to be -- part of her sorrowed that it was that same inexperience which meant he couldn't be her first.

Or her _only_.

This was the one time in her life that she had ever wished she wore one of the lighter jewels.

Kaetien might have run every time the subject came up, but she'd forgotten the fact that Daemonar always seemed to know how to find her.

He'd been standing behind her for a while, just watching her. Kaevidar had looked at him warily when he first arrived but had quickly gone back to lazing in the sun.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his hands in his pockets. "I don't like this any more than you do."

Because he'd have given -- or given up -- anything to be able to see Kaetien through her Virgin Night. But what they wanted meant nothing in this case, because what they wanted was what they couldn't have, and that hurt him inside, hurt him even more than he'd expected it to when he'd first been told that it wouldn't be him.

He'd always secretly thought it would be, so to hear that had nearly killed something in him.

"You don't have to be sorry because it's not going to happen," she finally said quietly. "I don't want it."

"We're not going to get what we want in this situation," he said, moving to sit beside her. "Neither of us is. All we can do is you do it and then we ignore it from here on out."

"I don't have to have my Virgin Night to make the Offering or be Queen of Ebon Askavi," she pointed out. "I looked it up and I talked to Lorn." She frowned. "He said I didn't _have_ to." He had said a great deal more than that, but she wasn't planning on telling Daemonar. "I don't know why Mama and her Coven are getting hysterical about it. Aunt Karla only had her Virgin Night after she became Queen of Glacia because she saw something in her web that warned her of danger."

"If you don't, we'll never be able to be together that way." Oh yes, he was so going there. He would rather try convincing her that way than by telling her that if she didn't have her Virgin Night, she would be lost to all of them. Manipulative, yes, but far less painful for both of them.

"But I don't want anyone else to ever be together with me that way!" Kaetien all but wailed. "I can't imagine being with anyone else and we had always said that it would be you and only you for me!"

Kaetien was being far more resistant of the idea than anyone had expected her to be. But then again, she was Jaenelle's daughter.

"Mama would have wanted it to be Daddy for her if she had gotten the choice."

Her Daddy had also had a great many years of experience -- which was something that Kaetien was very determined not to think about.

"But if this doesn't happen, it puts a wall up between us," Daemonar said, reaching over to take her hand in his and twine their fingers together. "I... I want you to do it, Kae. Because I want to be able to touch you the way I've dreamed of."

"But if I do end up doing this, then you're the one who ends up hurt and I refuse to be used as a weapon to hurt you." Her chin was shaking a little bit as she tried not to cry. "I don't like the idea of it not being you who helps me through that, Daemonar. I don't think I could do it."

Oh, Mother Night, not tears.

He pulled his hand away, only to wrap an arm around her and pull her against him. "You have to, little one," he said quietly. "Forget about it hurting me. You have to do it."

"Why?" She whispered, leaning against him. "Why do I have to do this if I don't want to? It won't keep me from making my offering and becoming Queen of Ebon Askavi. It won't affect how I rule and how I take care of my people."

He hadn't wanted to tell her this, had been praying he'd be able to convince her to do it some other way, but apparently that wasn't to be.

"No, it won't," he agreed. "But if you don't, we're going to _lose_ you. And I can't have that. I'd rather know that I wasn't your first but that you were still alive than know you _died_ because you couldn't have me take care of you."

She jerked in his arms. "What do you mean, you'll lose me?" She turned her face up to look into his. "Tell me, Daemonar. Tell me what you're trying to keep from me." Because she knew that he had been told something that upset him and she needed to know what it was so that she could fix it for him.

"They've seen it in their webs. If you don't have your Virgin Night, you'll be vulnerable to... being hurt. And you will be. And you'll die. And then I'll lose you." His voice shook despite his best efforts. "I can't have that. I _won't_ have that. I loathe the fact that I can't see you through your Virgin Night, but I can live with that fact far easier than I can the idea of losing you forever."

Kaetien had gone completely still as she listened to what he was saying. "They _saw_ this? Why didn't they tell me?" Not that it would have changed her mind, necessarily, but having that information would have explained why they were so adamant about her having her Virgin Night before she turned twenty. She looked up at him. "How long have you known this?"

"Not long," he assured her. "I think they were trying to avoid telling me unless they absolutely had to. They knew how I would react."

He hadn't reacted well by any stretch of the imagination.

"That's why they've been so fixated on my Virgin Night happening soon -- because they've seen that I'll die if I don't do this." She swallowed, closing her eyes. "It had to have gutted Mama when she saw that. And Aunt Karla and Aunt Gabrielle saw it too?"

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "They did. They all did. And they don't want to lose you. None of us wants to lose you. So you have to go through with your Virgin Night, my love."

It was the first time he had ever called her that.

"Promise me, Daemonar," she whispered, her voice shaking a little. "Promise me that if --" She felt him tense. "--when I do this, promise me that it won't make things hard between us. I don't want something like my Virgin Night to be what pulls us apart."

"I'm not going to promise that, because nothing is going to pull us apart," he said, touching her face gently. "Would it make you feel better if I... if I told them I want to help select who's going to see you through it?"

Because if it was someone he liked and approved of, he thought maybe it wouldn't bother him quite as much.

She didn't even pause before she was nodding. "It would. Mama and her coven say that they have been looking at the Shalador males that belong to Cassidy. Ranon and Gray wouldn't allow any of them to come forth if they thought I would be in danger." At least she could admit that. "They wanted to choose someone I wouldn't have to see every day afterward because it might be too awkward."

"It very well might be." He hesitated slightly. "We'll make this work, Kaetien. We'll find you someone decent and you'll come through it okay and then the next night I'll come to your bed, if you'll have me, and make love to you until the sun comes up."

"I've always only wanted you, Daemonar -- ever since I was a baby on Scelt and you told Aunt Jae that I was yours."

"Then may I come to your bed when it is safe, my love?" He knew what the answer would be, but there were some things you had to be formal about. Not quite Protocol, but close.

She nodded. "Yes." She didn't have to say more than that, but she brushed lightly against his inner barriers making sure he knew without a doubt how she felt.

She was also not about to ruin the moment by telling him that he had to be the one to tell the Steward -- who was also their Grandfather.

He moaned softly at that, tipping her head up and kissing her lightly but firmly, not at all a polite kiss. It was the kind of kiss that said she was his and he was damn well going to make that claim.

 

Saetan stared at the young man who was standing on the other side of his desk. Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful. He was getting too old for this.

"You have decided _what_?"

"That I am going to help decide who sees her through her Virgin Night."

Saetan rubbed his hand over his face and then looked up at his grandson. "And exactly how did you come to this decision, Daemonar?"

"When I talked to Kaetien and convinced her to go through with it, I asked her if it would make her feel better if I had a say in it. She said yes."

His grandchildren were far too like their parents in some ways, but Saetan was pretty sure that they never would have come up with an idea like this. He would love to be drinking a large bottle of brandy right now, but that would have to wait until this matter was taken care of.

"I see." No, he really didn't see, because he was positive that this had never been done before.

"It's not such a change to things, really," Daemonar reasoned. "I mean, there's already several candidates from the Shalador area. Where's the harm in one more person helping decide?"

If he wasn't already a Guardian, he was sure that his hair would be turning more gray with every word of this conversation. He hated it when his children started using their logic against him -- especially when it might make a little bit of sense.

"And you don't think that it might make any of the candidates feel a little bit strange or pressured that the Queen's Consort was helping to decided who was going to be with his Queen for the night?"

Had Jaenelle and Lucivar ever come up with ideas like this? Did he really want to know the answer to that question? No, he really didn't want to know if his own children had tried to make plans and decisions like this. The less he knew about secrets they shared at times was probably for the best.

"I'm not her Consort," Daemonar replied. "And if they can't deal with it, then they don't deserve to be considered."

"But you're going to be her Consort one day." He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?" Secretly, he was pleased with the balls and sass Daemonar was showing by telling him this. However, it still didn't mean it was any less strange for him to deal with the fact that his _grandson_ was wanting to help decide on the male that helped his _granddaughter_ through her Virgin Night.

"I am if I have anything to say about it," Daemonar replied. "But I'm not yet. So if any of the males under consideration tries to play that card... it's not going to work."

Now they were playing cards, wonderful. He made a mental note to strangle Lucivar for teaching his son how to play verbal chess so well. Why was he the first one that always got to deal with what the children were taught? Why couldn't he have the amusement of watching someone else have to deal with the leaps and bounds the children made?

"You're not allowed to threaten anyone that you would deem unsuitable," Saetan said dryly. Mother Night. He was actually considering this. "No flashing your blades at them just because you don't like them."

"Do I get to at least glare at them if they're particularly unsuitable?"

It would not do for him to bang his head on the desk where his grandson could see. Once more he cursed his son. "I don't think that it would be very Eyrien of you to do otherwise." Because if he didn't glare, then there was something wrong.

"And glaring from an Eyrien would be damn near restrained behavior," Daemonar pointed out cheerfully. "I know you don't want to say yes, but... you kinda don't have a choice. Because if you say no and Kaetien finds out... well, do you really want to go there?"

He raised an eyebrow at Daemonar. "You sound too damn much like your father when he points out something he knows Jaenelle wouldn't like me doing."

"Yes, well..." Daemonar shrugged. After a moment, he sobered. "You don't have a choice. I don't mean that as a threat, honestly. It's just the truth. If I don't get to have a say, Kaetien probably won't go through with it after all."

"She's as stubborn as every other female in this family."

"And I wouldn't have her any other way."

"And now you sound like your father and your uncle and every other boyo in the family." He sighed. "She really wants you to help choose?"

"She does," Daemonar said with a nod. "I think she figures that if it can't be me, it can at least be somebody I approve of."

Yes. A great deal of brandy would be very good right about now. He had forgotten how one's family or Court could make you want to drink. Of course, he was pretty sure that no other Steward or Father had ever had to deal with this particular brand of insanity.

"Do you think you can make a non-biased choice for her?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But I know I'll do my damnedest."

"At least you can be honest when answering that question." He sighed. "I don't suppose you've discussed this with Lucivar or Daemon?" Why should he be the only one being given gray hairs by the children?

"Not yet, no." Daemonar shook his head. "You're the Steward, after all."

"Of course." He had the feeling that even if he wasn't the Steward he would be the one having this conversation -- either with Daemonar or with Kaetien. It was probably better that it was Daemonar, come to think of it. At least with another male he could follow the leaps of logic. With Kaetien he would have been trying to follow her threads of conversation even as she took something he said for agreement.

"Besides, I couldn't explain it to either of them without some kind of argument. You... you at least give it consideration."

"And because I know what has been seen, I would be a good one to have at your back when you do tell them of this decision." Oh yes, he knew how these things worked with the Court -- both officially and unofficially.

"That, too."

"Plant your feet, boyo." Saetan said with a smile as he leaned back. "We're going to have a conversation with your father."

 _*Lucivar.*_

 _*Yes?*_

 _*Your son and I would like to see you in my study.*_

 _*I'm on my way.*_

Saetan smiled at Daemonar again. "You're father is on his way."

Daemonar was pretty sure this wasn't going to be pretty, but... it had to be done. He wasn't going to back down, not on something this important.

Lucivar rapped once on the door and then let himself in, closing the door behind him. He looked from his son to his father and then raised an eyebrow.

"Your son has something that he would like you to know." Saetan said calmly.

Daemonar took a breath before speaking. "I want to see Kaetien through her Virgin Night." He held up a hand to forestall protest. "I know, it can't be me. I understand that now. And so does Kaetien. But I want to be a part of it somehow, and she wants that too. I want to help decide who's going to see her through."

Lucivar stared at him. "You want to what?"

"I want to help choose who sees her through," Daemonar said. "You can't be that surprised."

"Not surprised, exactly," Lucivar admitted. "Just wondering if you've thought this completely through."

Daemonar tilted his head. "Enlighten me. Just in case."

Saetan bit the inside of his cheek because laughing right now would not be diplomatic. However, he couldn't deny that Daemonar looked exactly like Lucivar in this moment.

"You want to help select the man that is going to go to your lady's bed for a night."

"Well, I don't know if want is the right word for it, exactly," Daemonar said dryly.

"Then explain to me why you're trying to do this."

"Because it'd make _her_ feel better about it."

"Well. That changes things." Lucivar sighed, looking from his son to his father. "Why are you pushing at Kaetien to have her Virgin Night, anyway? If she's not ready to do it, then shouldn't we respect her wishes and quit trying to arrange things for her?"

"I see your sister hasn't talked to you about this yet," Saetan said dryly.

"Talked to me about what?"

"If Kae doesn't have her Virgin Night soon, we lose her," Daemonar said simply.

Tact? From an Eyrien? That _was_ tact from an Eyrien, actually.

Lucivar was quiet as he stared at his son for a long moment. Then he turned to Saetan. "Explain."

Saetan sighed. "Your sister, Karla and Gabrielle have all seen in their webs that if your niece doesn't have her Virgin Night before her next birthday, she'll be broken and die."

"They've all seen that? How long have they known?"

That was a question he didn't want to answer in front of Daemonar, but he had no choice. "Since before her Birthright ceremony."

And that? Would be Daemonar trying very, very hard not to lose it. And not entirely managing.

Lucivar stared at Saetan. "Why didn't they tell any of us?"

"They were hoping that it wouldn't go down that path if they didn't interfere. However, now it's become critical." Saetan felt old. "Jaenelle was trying her hardest to believe that she wouldn't have to pressure Kaetien into anything -- and you know how the Coven gets about pressure from anyone. But the entire Coven came to me the day after her Birthright ceremony to talk to me and make a request."

"A request?"

Saetan nodded. "A request. They wanted training for the children."

Lucivar rubbed a hand over his face. "Mother Night."

"And may the Darkness be merciful," Saetan nodded. "Daemonar has gotten Kaetien to agree to go through with her Virgin Night with someone we select, with the condition that he gets to help select someone worthy." He raised an eyebrow at Daemonar. "I am also assuming that I will be getting a formal request from him after this to be allowed to seek the lady's bed if that is what she wishes. Since that is the reason she's been refusing to have her Virgin Night, I know that Daemonar is who Kaetien wishes to share her bed."

"Yes, sir," Daemonar said with a slight nod of his head. "And it's what she wants. I've already asked her."

He hadn't been trying to do an end run around the rules, honestly he hadn't. But the question had seemed to make Kaetien realize how serious he was about all of it. So any punishment he might get for it? Well worth it.

Both Saetan and Lucivar gave him a long look, but it was Saetan that finally spoke.

"While that is not usually the way things are done, I think we will fore go the lecture about correct Protocol and procedure about becoming a lover of a lady of the court. These are different circumstances than usual and if speaking to your Queen about your intentions helped to ease her mind about what is to come, then we can allow it this once."

Lucivar nodded and then tilted his head. "Does Daemon know?"

"I believe that Jaenelle was going to tell him -- as the rest of the original Coven were going to tell their boyos. Apparently, we weren't the only ones that the ladies had held their own counsel with."

"It bothers me that they have been dealing with this knowledge on their own for all of this time."

"You can take that up with your sister... or your Queen." Saetan's voice was tired. "However, since Daemonar is here and has expressed the desire to help choose the male that will be seeing _his_ Queen through her Virgin Night, I can tell you that Jaenelle has been speaking with Cassidy and it will be a Shaladoran male that is chosen." He looked at Daemonar. "It was thought that it would be easier on you and Kaetien if it was a stranger that you wouldn't have to see again after that night."

Lucivar was nodding. "Cassidy's males wouldn't put forth someone that wasn't strong and wasn't trustworthy."

"The Shaladoran males are... acceptable," Daemonar said, struggling to find the proper words while still expressing what he was feeling. "Tough enough to know when to push Kaetien, but the right one will know when not to, as well."

And, Darkness willing, the right male would make it enjoyable for her. Because as much as he loathed the idea of her being with someone else for any reason, it didn't mean he wanted her Virgin Night to be something that the memory of made her miserable later in life.

"The male that pushes her when he doesn't need to will be a male that doesn't leave her rooms alive," Lucivar said evenly. He should know. He had trained her mother and then her in sticks. If the wrong male was with Kaetien, she would kill him deader than dead before any one could get in to stop her.

The thought of that had Daemonar reconsidering for a moment his decision to be elsewhere getting drunk on that particular night, and he knew it showed on his face.

"You don't have to be anywhere near her rooms on that night, boyo. There will be plenty of Court males in the family wing." Lucivar's smile was tight. "No one will think any less of you for being somewhere getting very drunk."

"I will," Daemonar replied simply. "But knowing how hurt she would be that I tortured myself just to be able to say I was there means it's not worth it. I won't hurt her like that. There's already the potential for so much hurt and I won't add to it."

He took a breath.

"I'll be nearby, though. Because I want to know as soon as it's done. I want to be able to be there when she comes out of that room."

Both Lucivar and Saetan nodded.

"Chaosti and Khardheen will probably keep you company," Saetan said calmly. "Both of them had to go through this with Gabrielle and Morghann. I believe Aaron went through the same thing with Kalush, but as he plans to be part of the family presence in the Hall that night, he will not be able to provide you much company."

Because if one of the males from Shalador betrayed Cassidy and the family, then Aaron would be the first at his throat. But Saetan didn't think he needed to tell his grandson that bit of information.

No, he didn't. Because if Daemonar were there, he would be the second at the man's throat. So really, he already knew.

"This is possibly the first and only time in my life I'm tempted to see if Khary will mix up a batch of gravediggers."

And if that didn't tell the other two how Daemonar was feeling, nothing would.

Lucivar nodded. "I'm sure that Khary won't have a problem with that. I know that Jaenelle makes up more potent ones, but I believe the Coven's mind will be focused completely on Kaetien until this is over."

"And really, hers are so potent... well, I want drunk, not _dead_." Because that was possibly the most embarrassing way ever to potentially become demon dead.

"Kaetien has had Jaenelle's Gravediggers," Lucivar thought to point out. "It didn't kill her."

"Aunt Jae would make them even _more_ potent to punish me for being stupid enough to want a Gravedigger in the first place."

Saetan leaned back in his chair. "I don't think that's entirely true, boyo. Your Aunt Jaenelle has more of an insight than most people about when alcohol is needed to soothe a heart and when it's being used because someone is being foolish."

"But I think this... is a little bit of both," he admitted.

Well, at least he could admit that he was being a tad bit foolish about something in all this.

"Boyo, if you can say both of those statements as truth without flinching, then you have no reason to worry about what Jaenelle might do about you wanting to drink." Lucivar was feeling proud of the restraint his son was showing because he knew how much this was hurting him. He gave Daemonar a measuring look. "I'll be outside of Kaetien's room that night, Daemonar. You have my word on that."

Because while it would normally be strange for him to be outside his niece's room while she was with a male, he knew that it would make his son -- and truthfully, Kaetien, too -- feel more at ease to know that he was so close in case anything went wrong. Even if it wasn't Daemonar's heart that was being bruised with this, he would still be there, because this was _Kaetien_ and he wouldn't lose his niece.

"I have to drink," Daemonar said quietly. "I'm not proud of it, but that's not a night to try getting through sober. Because if I'm sober, I'll be thinking, and that won't be any help."

"There's a time for stubborn pride and there's a time for dulling the senses," Saetan said evenly. "This would be one of those times that your Uncle Andulvar would have said required a great deal of drinking."

That got a faint laugh out of Daemonar. "And if he would've said it... well, then clearly it's true."

"But of course," Saetan said dryly. "Anything he said was automatically true if he had his way."

"I... need to thank the both of you," Daemonar said after a second. "For allowing me to have a say in who will be with Kaetien. For not trying to challenge me on it. Because I do know it isn't traditional."

"And there are so many things about these two Courts and this family that is so traditional," Saetan said with the warmth of humor in his voice. "Daemonar, it may not be traditional, but it is service. You're looking out for your Queen first... and your heart second."

"Both at the same time, I think," Daemonar said thoughtfully. "In a roundabout way. Because serving is what lets me look out for my heart. Because if I didn't have a say in this --- even if it isn't the final say -- I would be hurting so much more than I will be."

"Did Kaetien ask you to do this, or did you volunteer for it?"

"To talk to you about it or the actual helping choose?" Daemonar shrugged. "Either way, it was my suggestion."

"Is that why she finally agreed to have her Virgin Night?" Daemon asked as he came into the room. He looked at his father and brother before turning his eyes to his nephew. "She just told Jaenelle and Karla."

"It is," Daemonar said with a nod. "Well, that and... something else."

Daemon leaned against the wall, waiting patiently as he kept his gaze on Daemonar.

"I've also requested permission to come to my Lady's bed the following night." And he had, too -- he'd just asked Kaetien instead of Saetan.

Daemon's expression was pained for a moment and then he sighed. "They're not little children any longer, are they?" he asked as he looked at Lucivar. When Lucivar shook his head, Daemon looked back at Daemonar. "I didn't ask the Steward first, either." Because that was oh so helpful.

"It seemed more important to ask Kaetien first," Daemonar said, smiling slightly. "I think it... it showed her that I would still want her even after she had been with another man."

"She would think to be concerned about that," Daemon nodded. "She's a great deal like her mother in that she worries more for others around her than she worries about herself. She also loves just as fiercely."

"I promise you, Uncle. I will never do a thing to make her regret loving me."

"I have no doubts on that, boyo," Daemon said with a smile. "As Witch has finished explaining to me, she's been yours since the day we were given her -- and you have been hers."

"That's why it's never felt right being with anybody else," Daemonar said. "Why even though the times I've been with other women have been pleasurable enough, there's always been something missing."

Daemon and Lucivar both nodded.

"There's always something that's empty or missing until you're with the one that holds your heart -- or whom you've been waiting for." Lucivar said as he looked at his brother.

"And when it's for the one you've been waiting for, sometimes you don't even mind the waiting." Because he had never once had a problem with waiting for Kaetien to be old enough. Oh, sure there'd been times where he'd thought that it would've been nice if "old enough" were a different age, but he'd never actually minded the waiting.

"Exactly," Daemon said quietly. He knew how his nephew felt waiting for Kaetien to come of age, because before the worst had happened, he had agonized over Jaenelle coming of age. "And she has always known what she wants when it comes to her heart."

"I'm honored to be the one she wants."

Saetan gave the three of them a long look. "Is there anything else any of you want to say that could turn the Hall upside down any time in the near future?"

Daemonar tilted his head thoughtfully. "No... I don't think so. Maybe next week."

Lucivar shrugged and looked at Daemon and Daemonar. "I don't have anything else. Do either of you?"

Daemon shook his head. "I just came to let the Steward know that Lady Kaetien had agreed to have her Virgin Night as soon as a suitable male was chosen." He looked at his nephew. "Daemonar?"

Daemonar looked to his uncle. "Yes?"

"When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

"It's been..." He stopped to give it due consideration. "A while."

"Go get some sleep, boyo," Saetan ordered. "You can't help make decisions if you're addled from lack of sleep."

"I'm not addled," Daemonar protested, but there was no complaint as he stood, just a token comment that signified his heeding the politely worded order.

"No, but you will be and I don't want to get yelled at by your mother and the Coven."

"Or my sister." Daemonar just grinned cheerfully, because as much of a little beast as he'd been, Tirian had been even worse.

"Go," Saetan ordered. "Before your sister and the rest of your Queen's Coven decides to come speak to me about you."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Daemonar grumbled... but there was a cheerful enough tone to it, one that wouldn't have been there just a short while earlier.

After Daemonar had left the study, Saetan looked at his two sons. "Mother Night." He shook his head. "When he and Kaetien are set on something, they don't let anything stand in their way."

"Of course not," Daemon said dryly. "They're our family, after all."

"If I weren't already dead, this Court would kill me." Saetan muttered as he called in a large decanter of brandy.

 

A few weeks later, the Coven gathered at the Hall. The males of the Dark Court were close to the Killing Edge as they took turns walking the halls of the family wing. After several hours, Jaenelle left her own rooms and went into the family library. She sat down on one of the sofas and smiled tiredly at the men sitting in the room.

"She is whole and still wears her Jewels."

"Thank the Darkness," someone murmured.

Jaenelle nodded, then looked at her nephew. "She wanted me to tell you that she was all right, Daemonar. She asked about you."

"She did?" Really, if his brain wasn't more than a little fuzzed by the alcohol he'd consumed, that wouldn't have surprised him.

"She did. She wanted to make sure that you were all right, and that you knew she was safe now."

"If she's fine, then I'll be fine." A pause. "Can I go see her, or does she want to be alone right now?"

"Go to her. She needs rest, but I know my daughter. She won't rest until she knows for herself that you are all right."

Daemonar nodded once and stood, heading for Kaetien's rooms as quickly as he could reasonably manage, given the alcohol's affect on his system.

Jaenelle watched him leave and turned back to her husband and father. "They will be good together."

 

Kaetien was alone in her rooms, now. Jaera had left so that she could rest like she was supposed to be doing. However, she couldn't rest until she saw one person.

Daemonar stood outside Kaetien's door, taking one last moment to make sure he was presentable before reaching out to knock.

When she sensed him outside, Kaetien lifted her hand to use Craft to open the door. It took a lot less effort than getting up out of the bed.

"Daemonar."

He moved to her bedside quickly, managing not to trip over his feet as he went. "How do you feel, love?"

"Sore. Tired. But relieved it's over." She reached for his hand. "How are you?"

"Still more than a little drunk," he said, taking her hand and perching on the edge of the bed. "But otherwise I'm fine now that I know you're all right."

There was sorrow in her eyes. "Gravediggers or something else?"

"Gravediggers," he replied. "But Uncle Khary wouldn't let me have more than two before he switched me over to something else. He said I'd need to be able to function if I wanted the family to let me see you now."

Of course, Jaera would've smuggled him in somehow otherwise.

She smiled and tugged him closer. "Uncle Khary would know," she agreed. "You look tired, love."

"I am," he admitted. "But I wasn't going to go to bed until I'd made sure you were all right."

"I am and I will be." She gave him a tired smile. "Do you think the family would let you stay here with me for the night?"

"I don't really care," he said, growling slightly. "I'm supposed to take care of my Queen. And right now, that includes watching her while she sleeps."

She laughed lightly as she moved over on the bed to make room for him.

He crawled under the covers with her, snuggling up against her immediately, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "It's okay," he said softly. "Just go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. Might not be awake or even remotely conscious, but I'll be here."

Kaetien nodded, curling close to him and laying her head on his shoulder. She couldn't do much Craft right now because she was tired and sore, but she did manage to place a simple warming spell on the blankets.

"I know you will be," she whispered. "You always have been."


End file.
